


Nuit de chasse pour un prédateur

by Axel_Gabriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Loki (Marvel), Hunter Tony Stark, Just Sex, M/M, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Gabriel/pseuds/Axel_Gabriel
Summary: Tony Stark est enlevé par une de ces créatures qu'il à l'habitude de chasser, y survivra t il ?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Nuit de chasse pour un prédateur

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est était dédier à Callistontheweb (sur le site FanFiction) ! 
> 
> Première fic de l'année que je poste ici !
> 
> J'aime bien l'univers Vampire/Lycan/Magicien et tout le tralala et autant dire que l'Univers d'Avengers peu permettre tellement de chose, j'ai un tas d'idée ...

Tony n'avait pas mal, et c'était probablement ça le plus étrange, le fait qu'il se réveille sans éprouver la moindre douleur. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais c'était peut-être mauvais signe ? Il était peut-être mort et lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il verrait la lumière ? Le fait qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de corps confirmait-il sa mort ? En tous les cas, il fournit des efforts surhumains pour essayer de bouger, mais s'il avait des membres, ceux-ci ne répondaient pas.

Bon, que c'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait simplement qu'il était sorti pour débusquer quelques créatures de la nuit et qu'il avait été pris en chasse. Quelque chose le suivait, il avait essayé de lui échapper, parce qu'il n'était jamais bon de devenir une proie, et il avait même appelé son équipe pour tenter de s'en sortir. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir à temps, quelque chose lui était tombée dessus avant. Comment avait-il perdu connaissance ? Quelqu'un l'avait frappé ? Non, il aurait mal à la tête et si on l'avait mordu, il aurait eu mal à la gorge…non ? Il n'en était pas sûr : il n'avait jamais été mordu.

Essayant de se souvenir, il tenta de se remémorer les événements : il était sorti, avait suivi quelques personnes suspectes, et avait fini par sentir quelque chose derrière lui. Il avait alors agit en conséquence, allant dans une zone fréquentée et s'installant à la table d'un café. C'est là qu'il avait alors appelé ses amis pour les attendre, sans bouger de cette terrasse...

Quelqu'un l'avait abordé...

***

Steve lui passait un sacré savon au téléphone, lui rappelant qu'ils devaient sortir en équipe : les créatures de la nuit avaient une dent contre eux, et cherchaient à les éliminer. Ils étaient devenus un groupe de chasseurs réputés pour leur efficacité, et l'une des conséquences, c'est qu'ils étaient activement traqués. Mais Tony avait tendance à n'écouter que lui. Au final, il avait fini par raccrocher en regardant sa montre, se disant qu'ils mettraient environ une demi-heure à venir jusqu'à lui.

\- Puis-je ? Avait demandé une voix charmeuse.

Le brun avait relevé la tête vers l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix à la tessiture presque onctueuse. C'était quelqu'un d'élégant, qui portait un costard hors de prix. Ses yeux émeraude posés sur lui étaient emplis de malice et semblaient assortis à son foulard, orné de motifs dorés. Tony se demanda vaguement pourquoi il lui parlait à lui. L'inconnu n'attendit pas sa réponse, s'asseyant devant le brun qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Cela semblait l'amuser, parce qu'il affichait un sourire en coin des lèvres, qui tirait sa bouche d'une façon plutôt agréable à regarder.

\- C'est toujours plus agréable d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un, non ? Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, répliqua le brun par réflexe.

\- Pensez-vous que je suis de mauvaise compagnie ?

Peut-être : il ne le connaissait pas et il avait tendance à ne pas se fier aux apparences, donnant plutôt raison à son instinct, qui là lui conseillait de partir au plus vite. Sauf que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir. Ses alliés auraient plus de mal à le retrouver s'il se déplaçait, et cet endroit était le lieu idéal pour éviter de se faire attaquer par des prédateurs. S'il l'ignorait, est ce qu'il lui foutrait la paix ? Pas sûr, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

L'étranger commanda un café, et Tony réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, fasciné par ses mouvements fluides, gracieux, et sûrement calculés. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, brillants d'une lueur étrange.

\- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il.

***

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il se sentait plutôt bien. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de confortable, et devina qu'il devait être sur une sorte de sofa. La pièce était sombre et plutôt mal éclairée ; il y avait bien quelques sources de lumière, mais insuffisantes d'après le brun, qui aimait pouvoir distinguer chaque forme avec exactitude. Ici, les ombres étaient difformes et emplissaient les lieux de mystère. Il n'était pas chez lui et ce lieu ne lui disait rien de particulier. C'est sans doute pourquoi il paniqua, et le désespoir qu'il éprouva lui donna la force de bouger. Echec cuisant tout de même : son bras cogna la table basse à côté de lui, qui se renversa bruyamment. Le vase posé dessus éclata au sol, et il n'eut plus la moindre force.

\- J'ai été drogué, constata-t-il, sa tête roulant sur le côté.

\- M'auriez-vous suivit si je vous l'avais demandé poliment ? Répliqua une voix amusée.

De nouveau, Tony eu un regain d'énergie, tentant de trouver d'où l'homme pouvait bien lui parler. Il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, puisqu'une main saisit fermement, mais avec des mouvements doux, son menton pour lui relever le visage. Il était juste à côté de lui, depuis le début ?

\- Vous êtes d'une beauté étouffante, sourit l'homme. Cela ne vous autorise pas à détruire mon mobilier.

\- Qu'est c'que vous me voulez ? Répliqua le brun sur un ton glacial.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, devenant plus dangereux. Il passa devant lui, posant un genou sur le sofa et se penchant lentement vers lui. Le brun entrevit les canines pointues, et comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir.

\- Je veux tout de toi, admit-il en posant une main contre sa joue. Je veux ton sang, ta chaire... Ta vie...

Ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa chemise, frôlant les boutons et les ouvrants un à un, ses doigts glissants sur la peau en un toucher léger, dévoilant sa gorge.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de tout vous prendre, Chasseur... J'avais tellement envie de savoir quel goût vous aviez... Et ce que cela peut faire de tout vous prendre ...

Il s'était progressivement penché sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ses dents ne frôlent son cou à leur tour. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé mourir de cette manière, plutôt avec la nuque brisée, ou embroché par une épée. Quelque chose d'un peu plus sanglant que se faire sucer par un de ses ennemis, sans mauvais jeu de mots. A moins que cela ne fusse que le début ?

Une langue passa sur sa gorge, juste avant que les crocs ne se plantent dans sa chair, et la sensation qu'il en éprouva lui parut vraiment étrange. C'était comme s'il sentait sa vie s'échapper petit à petit de lui, mais sans que cela ne lui fasse mal, au contraire, c'était presque une mort douce au final. Mais il se passait quelque chose, l'homme au-dessus de lui semblait trembler. Une de ses mains saisit sa nuque, tandis que l'autre brisait le bois de l'accoudoir sur lequel il prenait appuis. Il le relâcha...

Du sang coula le long de sa bouche. Tony comprit que cette mort qu'il croyait sienne ne viendrait pas dans l'immédiat. Etait-ce rassurant ou non ? Et ce regard qu'il posait sur lui, que signifiait-il exactement ? N'était-ce pas de la surprise mêlé à quelque chose proche de l'extase ? Parce que sa respiration semblait s'être accélérée.

\- Tu es merveilleusement délicieux, admit l'homme en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

\- Fait ça proprement et tue-moi rapidement ! Répliqua Tony avec agacement.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ses désirs, d'après le sourire ironique qui s'inscrivit sur son visage. De nouveau, il se pencha sur lui, mais pour lécher les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de sa plaie à la gorge, et il fut étrangement plus attentionné, ses lèvres frôlant sa joue, mettant mal à l'aise le brun.

\- Tu es trop bon pour que je ne te tue... Et je suis sûr de trouver d'autres agréables façons de passer du temps avec toi...

Ces paroles, ou la perte de sang, eurent un étrange effet sur Tony, qui, déjà épuisé, fut envahi par la fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit alors que le ténébreux se penchait de nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois, ses lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Ça, c'était vraiment pas rassurant...

***

Tony ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était assoupit, mais il se sentait bien plus en état, réussissant à se relever. Cela lui demanda un effort considérable, mais il réussit à s'assoir, jetant un regard suspicieux partout autour de lui. Il chancela dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes, se demandant si c'était la drogue ou la perte du sang qui lui causait ce malaise. Il se traina jusqu'à la porte, mais réalisa brusquement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps debout, alors il utilisa le mur comme soutient.

La porte semblait verrouillée, sans grande surprise, et la serrure indiqua clairement au brun qu'elle ne pouvait pas être crochetée. Il allait devoir chercher autre chose. Il ne tarda pas à noter la présence d'une fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea, ouvrant les rideaux pour se sentir envahis d'un sentiment de désespoir : il y avait des barricades à l'extérieur. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, il aurait pu espérer la détruire, mais la présence de barreaux métalliques anéantissait ses espoirs.

Il était à la merci d'un vampire et ne semblait avoir aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de ce merdier, avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de tuer son ennemi. Il revint vers la table basse qui était tombée et arracha un des pieds, se demandant si cela pourrait être efficace utilisé comme une arme. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Combien de temps l'attendit-il ? Il s'était assis sur le sofa pour tenter d'économiser ses forces et dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était mis debout, attendant de l'autre côté de la porte. En tout cas, après ce qui lui parut être des heures, la porte se déverrouilla enfin avec des grincements étranges, comme si le tout déclenchait des mécanismes plus compliqués et sophistiqués que cela ne le laissaient paraitre de premier abord.

Dès que l'homme eu franchi la porte, Tony n'hésita pas pour lui bondir dessus, visant le cœur. Mais à son grand désarroi, il fut gêné par un plateau et loupa le coup. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour gagner quelques secondes afin de tenter de fuir. Il se mit à courir, mais très vite, il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un véritable labyrinthe. Il se perdit rapidement dans ce qui était un manoir, ou peut-être un château ? Chaque fenêtre était murée. Quant aux portes, elles donnaient toutes sur des chambres vides pour la plupart. Sachant que l'homme se mettrait rapidement à sa poursuite, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, il préféra mettre le plus de distance entre eux plutôt que de se coincer dans une de ses pièces.

Il finit par trouver le hall d'entrée. C'était spectaculaire, énorme, ça puait le fric et le luxe, et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Tony qui se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il se figea en la voyant s'ouvrir. Plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles arrivèrent en même temps : ceux qui entraient étaient des vampires, cela se remarquait à leurs tenus ; il faisait nuit dehors, pas la moindre lumière venant de l'extérieur, ses poursuivant ne seraient donc pas ralentis ; et, probablement le pire, l'homme était arrivé au sommet des marches, signifiant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour. Rapidement, ils devinrent tous deux le centre de l'attention général :

\- Loki, tu aurais dut venir avec nous ! Lâcha un des blonds de la bande. La chasse a été très intéressante ! On a trouvé une belle blonde qui...

L'homme au sommet des marches en descendit une. Sa tenue était rougit par son sang et pourtant, son visage n'était pas emplis de rage. C'était tout le contraire : il semblait apprécier la situation. Cela fit reculer le brun qui tentait de trouver une solution, son cerveau fonctionnant à sa vitesse maximale. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Le groupe de vampires en bas était attentif au moindre geste, sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité d'atteindre la porte. La seule femme s'approcha, et cela ne plut pas au ténébreux :

\- Sif, si tu oses seulement attaquer, je te tuerais moi même ! Grinça-t-il sur un ton menaçant. Celui-ci est à moi !

\- Quel idée de ramener un mortel ici ! Répliqua le blond avec amusement. Il n'y a que des prédateurs ici et chacun voudra sa part... Ta proie ne fera pas long feu ici !

Non, en effet, il ne risquait pas de s'en sortir indemne cette fois. Ce lieu était plus qu'une simple planque, c'était sûrement un nid à monstres ! Dans ce cas, il serait intéressant de survivre à cette nuit et tenter par la suite de foutre le feu à cet endroit : s'il s'y prenait bien, tous les vampires crèveraient d'un seul coup...

Loki dut capter le fond de ses pensées car il se figea devant lui, son sourire s'effaçant brutalement. Oui, il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit du brun, qui se mit sur ses gardes, descendant d'une marche supplémentaire pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Tu n'es pas une proie mais un chasseur, constata-t-il, son sourire réapparaissant tout naturellement sur ses lèvres. Comment t'appelles-tu, mortel ?

\- Tony Stark, répondit-il, se disant que cela lui permettrait de gagner quelques secondes.

Le temps qu'il se trouve une issue quelconque, qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette grosse merde. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ses options radicalement diminuées par le nombre de vampires présents : déjà un c'était beaucoup lorsqu'on devait improviser, mais alors six ? Tenter de passer le groupe et tenter sa chance dehors ? Ils ne leur faudraient que quelques petites minutes pour le chopper. Aller dans la cuisine et essayer de s'armer d'un couteau ? Il ne savait pas où c'était donc encore une fois, il risquait de se faire chopper... Attendre qu'ils l'attrapent ? Sûrement pas, il n'allait pas leur simplifier la tâche !

\- Je suis Loki Odinson et à partir de ce jour, je serais ton maître, décida le ténébreux, sans perdre son sourire.

Ça, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Tony préféra tenter le coup avec le groupe en bas de l'escalier, les trouvant bien moins dangereux que celui d'en haut. Sauf qu'il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond, réalisant qu'à force de craindre le ténébreux il en avait oublié de surveiller les autres. Le vampire le tira pour le faire tomber dans les escaliers. La chute fut douloureuse, surtout pour son bras. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il fut cloué au sol, un pied le maintenant durement par terre.

\- Si tu fais le moindre mouvement, mortel, je te briserais ! Avertis la personne au-dessus de lui.

Il aurait dut agir plus rapidement, mais quand les choix étaient réduit, voire inexistants, il était toujours plus dur de se décider. En tout cas, Loki ne semblait pas apprécier que d'autres s'occupent de sa proie. Le vampire s'écarta du brun et malgré la menace qui lui avait été faite, Tony se releva, un peu faiblement. Il fut agrippé par le ténébreux et avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, des crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Encore une fois, il y eut cette étrange sensation qui le parcouru. Comme si ça vie le quittait, et ce n'était pas totalement désagréable, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent progressivement, et il n'eut bientôt plus la capacité de se mouvoir.

Etrangement, Loki ne le vida pas complétement de tout son sang. Il cessa au bon moment, se reculant et le gardant contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber au sol. La main qui le retenait à la taille se glissa sous son haut, frôlant la peau tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

***

\- Je ne prendrais plus de risque avec toi, murmurait Loki sur un ton affectueux. Je ne te laisserais plus l'occasion de fuir...

Il lui disait ça en caressant ses cheveux. Il l'avait allongé sur le lit, assit à côté de lui, et ne le lâchait plus du regard. Il le traitait d'une étrange manière. Jusqu'à maintenant, le brun avait toujours crut que les vampires se contentaient de tuer les mortels en les vidant de leur sang, parce que pour eux, ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un garde mangé, non ? Alors pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Demanda le brun.

Cette manière qu'il avait de lui caresser la joue et de chercher à rester proche devait-elle être considérée comme inquiétante ? Sans doute, et pourtant, s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il aurait commencé depuis longtemps non ? Il aurait pu lui briser tous les os du corps sans effort, ou aurait pu commencer à le torturer de diverses manières. Les vampires avaient beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser du reste de leur plat.

\- Que crois-tu que je compte faire de toi ? Répliqua le ténébreux avec amusement.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu mettre à me tuer ?

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer. Je tombe rarement sur une personne qui correspond autant à mes goûts, alors je ne compte pas te tuer...

Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, son visage se rapprochant du sien. Il le regardait avec une étrange convoitise, et ses mains furent bien plus baladeuses, ses doigts se glissant une nouvelle fois sous la chemise, caressant sa peau.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je voulais goûter ta chaire ?

Mais les vampires n'étaient pas des cannibales, ils ne pouvaient s'alimenter que de liquide, et seul le sang pouvait être une source de nourriture fiable, alors que signifiait cette phrase ? Tony ne tarda pas à comprendre, surtout quand Loki ouvrit totalement sa chemise et qu'il se souvient que les vampires avaient une vie sexuelle plus que mouvementée. C'était plutôt inquiétant d'après le brun qui, même s'il avait lui aussi des nuits mouvementées, n'éprouvait pas vraiment de plaisir à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec un suceur de sang, qui plus est dans un lit.

Il prit son temps, dévoilant son torse à un rythme lent, comme s'il voulait savourer cet instant. Il glissa ses lèvres sur sa gorge, cette fois pour l'embrasser, le lécher, et ses mains caressèrent son corps, lui retirant chacun de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu. Le pire, c'est que cela ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Son corps frémissait sous les attouchements divers qui lui était infligé et il aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Au moins se sera-t-il amusé avant de crever comme une merde, non ?

\- Cela te plait-il de coucher avec ce que tu as l'habitude de chasser ? Demanda le vampire qui s'écarta, retirant à son tour ses vêtements.

\- Et toi, ça te plait ? Répliqua Tony qui essaya de se relever.

Mais il avait énormément de mal. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était des mouvements simples. S'il voulait se défendre contre l'homme, il n'y parviendrait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas au final. Tony ne savait pas trop, mais le fait d'être entre les mains de cette créature avait quelque chose d'extrêmement excitant...

\- Nous somme des prédateurs tous les deux, nous ne pouvions que nous entendre, sourit Loki qui s'allongea sur lui, nu à son tour.

C'était tout de même quelque chose, sentir la peau d'un vampire contre la sienne, même si son corps avait du mal à réagir, avec toutes ses émotions mises à nues, comme leur deux corps. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à prendre son pied : le brun sentait le membre dur de Loki contre le sien.

\- Je vais te prendre... Je vais te faire mien... Et jamais tu ne pourras oublier ! Tu m'appartiendras définitivement après cette nuit.

Cette idée sembla lui faire perdre la tête car il frémit brutalement contre lui, lui saisissant les jambes pour les écarter. Cela allait un peu trop vite pour Tony, qui réussit à se mouvoir, posant l'une de ses mains contre son torse. Mais il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Son mouvement fit se stopper Loki qui l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant sûrement à comprendre : ils étaient tous les deux excités, ils le savaient, alors pourquoi résistait-il ? La réponse était simple : il n'avait pas envie d'être blessé pendant l'acte !

Réalisant qu'il ne se débattait même pas contre l'idée de coucher avec un vampire, le brun essaya de comprendre pourquoi il ne protestait pas, ni ne hurlait d'insultes à l'encontre de son rival. Est-ce qu'il était encore drogué ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? En tout cas, lorsqu'une des longues mains fines se glissa entre ses jambes, des doigts caressants une partie trop sensible de son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir violemment :

\- Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Nous sommes des prédateurs, répliqua Loki avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est au plus fort de décider, et le plus faibles doit subir... C'est ainsi dans notre monde, Tony. Je m'occuperais bien de toi, rassure toi... Tu vas voir, je prendrais bien soin de toi.

***

Tony tremblait sous le traitement infligé par le vampire. Il le caressait, partout, et avait léché son torse, mordillant ses boutons de chair, et le tout en le préparant avec soin. Le brun avait progressivement récupéré. Il tentait de le repousser et en même temps, il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il aimait... Et commençait à céder, répondant aux différentes attentions. Cela sembla plaire au ténébreux, il se faisait plus attentionné encore. Au bout d'un moment, le chasseur se laissa même embrasser... Non, la vérité, c'est que ce fut lui qui embrassa son "ennemi". Cela l'excita, il y prit plaisir, et se montra plus impatient encore.

\- Dit le, murmura Loki contre ses lèvres.

\- De quoi ? Lâcha Tony épuisé.

\- Dit moi que tu veux m'appartenir... Demande-moi de te pénétrer...

Ça, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Il se laissait déjà faire par un vampire, fallait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à ce point ! Il ne se laisserait plus faire à partir de maintenant ! Mais il était un peu trop excité pour s'arrêter, alors il le fit basculer sur le lit, inversant les rôles, réussissant à le surprendre et décidant de ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir en l'embrassant. Un de ses genoux se glissa entre les cuisses de la créature...

Bien sûr, c'était sans la moindre conviction que le brun avait retourné la situation. Il savait ne pas être de taille pour l'affronter, mais avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se foutait pas de sa gueule sans conséquence. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'efforts à Loki pour reprendre le dessus. Il plaqua ses mains contre le matelas, les serrant si fort que le brun en garderait sûrement des marques.

\- Je suis le maître ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial emplit de menace.

\- Tu me prends pour ton animal de compagnie ? Répliqua avec amusement Tony. Les chiens peuvent mordre la main de leur maître !

Loki resta immobile au-dessus de lui, l'observant quelques secondes et d'une nouvelle manière, un peu comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Ne te compare pas à un animal ! Tu es plus que ça pour moi... Sinon, je t'aurais juste prit... Mais puisque je dois passer par une séance de dressage, alors c'est comme il te plaira... Je dois avouer que je préfère ça !

***

Il avait attaché ses poignets au sommet du lit et il l'avait pénétré, s'enfonçant lentement et prudemment dans ses chaires, prenant son temps. Il tenait fermement ses jambes mais cela aurait été inutile vus qu'il attendait ça. Il y était allé à son rythme, et cela fut une véritable torture pour Tony, qui se retint de lui faire la moindre requête. Il était hors de question qu'il cède moralement à cet homme!

Au début, c'était vraiment très intense et cela le resta bien trop longtemps, parce que le vampire ne se retira pas, ou juste pour lui faire changer de position. L'étreinte dura une ou deux heures, peut-être plus : il eut l'impression de s'être assoupi à un moment donné... Cela n'avait pas arrêté Loki. Il avait pris son pied seul.

\- J'en peux plus ! Admit le brun.

\- Tu peux te reposer ; je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois réveillé pour que je continu, ironisa le ténébreux.

\- Arrête ! Tu vas me tuer...

\- D'accord, je fini juste...

Il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Tony s'arqua de tout son corps, parce que les sensations parurent se décupler, et il ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer sous le plaisir. Ses liens meurtrissaient ses poignets, mais il prenait son pied ! Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas extérioriser vocalement le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors et cela paru plaire au vampire.

Loki finit par venir dans ses chaires, le menant au bord de l'extase. Il retomba en arrière, essoufflé et fatigué de tant d'attention. Ce n'était cependant pas fini. Le ténébreux se retira et se pencha sur lui, léchant une fois encore sa gorge. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : le vampire planta ses crocs et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

***

Après une telle nuit, Tony s'était attendu à sentir de désagréable odeur s'échapper de lui et, surtout, il était sûr qu'il aurait une impression de "saleté", mais ce ne fut pas le cas : les draps avaient été changés, il sentait une odeur de savon et portait un peignoir qui devait coûter cher. Réussissant à se lever, il éprouva moins de difficulté à l'épreuve que la dernière fois.

Alors, devait-il culpabiliser d'avoir éprouvé autant de plaisir à se faire prendre par l'un de ses ennemis ou bien devait-il se féliciter d'avoir survécus ? Parce que Loki devait savoir qu'il chercherait un moyen de tous les tuer. Peut-être était-il comme lui ? Appréciant l'idée de risquer tout pour un peu plus de distraction ?

A l'origine, c'était parce qu'il trouvait sa vie sans intérêt qu'il s'était engagé cher les chasseurs. La discipline instaurée l'avait rapidement lassé, mais il était resté parce qu'il trouvait cela très amusant de pouvoir réussir à mettre hors de lui leur chef, ce que peu de monde arrivait à faire. Au final, il était resté parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'autre manière d'augmenter l'adrénaline dans son sang. Cette nuit, il avait eu sa dose.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Le brun jeta un regard autour de lui et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir la créature de la nuit installée dans un fauteuil près de lui.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? Lâcha Tony sur un ton ironique.

Le vampire resta immobile, continuant simplement de l'observer. Etait-ce le regard qu'un prédateur posait sur sa proie ? N'aurait-il pas été terrifié si cela avait été le cas ? Instinctivement, il aurait dut éprouver de la peur, mais cela n'était pas le cas en cet instant. Certes, il l'observait d'une étrange manière, mais cela ne semblait pas être de celui qui chasse pour se nourrir.

\- Nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble, même si je vous force un peu la main, décida Loki en se levant enfin, s'approchant de lui.

\- Je vais essayer de vous tuer, répliqua Tony.

\- Et je dois admettre que cela me plais : je n'aime pas avoir entre mes mains une créature toute dévouée et obéissante... Le goût de la résistance est le meilleur des repas pour moi... Et puis...

Il s'assit à côté du brun, sa main se glissant sur sa joue.

\- Le plus efficace des prédateurs n'est pas celui qui se jette sur sa proie pour la dévorer sans la savourer, murmura-t-il, penchant la tête vers lui. Les meilleurs d'entre eux la traque, l'appâte et parfois même arrivent à la séduire...

Ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles du brun qui restait immobile, ses yeux ne se détournant pas une seule seconde des deux émeraudes du vampire.

\- Et quand vous m'aurez séduit, me tuerez-vous ?

\- Nous verrons si je me lasse de vous, répliqua le vampire, avec toujours ce même sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Où si je réussis à devenir le prédateur...

Parce que, bien sûr, il ne se laisserait pas séduire si facilement qu'il semblait le croire... Ou bien était-ce son but ? Il sentit le sourire qu'il avait plus qu'il ne le vit, leur lèvre fusionnant. Il le bascula sur le lit, encore une fois, pour l'embrasser. Etait-il un simple divertissement pour la créature, ou un jeu pour le divertir dans les prochains jours ? Et lui-même, comment considérait-il cette nouvelle expérience ? ...

Comme un jeu... Mais un jeu plus dangereux que celui de l'amour !

Il devrait prendre garde au prédateur qui se trouvait face à lui.

**Author's Note:**

> A la base, il ne devait pas y avoir de suite ... Mais ... J'y pense ces derniers temps, je pourrais faire TELLEMENT de chose avec ça comme base !
> 
> La fic a plus de cinq ans au moment où je vous parle, donc forcément qu'à un moment, en tombant dessus, je me dis "et si je faisais d'autre chapitre avec d'autre couple" ! Je l'avais fait pour une autre histoire ... Je devrais peut être aussi la postée ici ? Sauf que le Fandom était le manga Bleach ... Et que des suites avaient été prévus, mais jamais écris ! ^^'''


End file.
